Demon of love
by lovemya2000
Summary: Summary: With Inuyasha finally with Kikyo and Naraku defeated, Kagome has harnessed her true powers as a priestess. But Sango and Miroku decide there is something missing in Kagome's life. So they sign her up for a feudal reality show.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon of love**

Summary: With Inuyasha finally with Kikyo and Naraku defeated, Kagome has harnessed her true powers as a priestess.

But Sango and Miroku decide there is something missing in their friend's life. So they sign her up for a feudal reality show.

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

In a small hut, in a tiny village, A young priestess stirred restlessly. Fighting against the conciousness that was about to

welcome her, She pulled the covers over her head, trying to escape the sun. But it didn't work. With a sigh, Kagome got

up from her mat, and began to put on tea. All the memories that had happened to her during the past six month came flooding

back to her. They had finally defeated Naraku, and Inuyasha had stayed with her for the next three months. One morning she

had woken up and he was gone. He had gone to be with Kikyo for good. She saw them from time to time, that sickening

superior smirk on Kikyo's face as she snuggled up to inuyasha. Guilt racked his eyes whenever he saw her. At first it hurt.

But now she had no reason to be ashamed. She was beautiful. And powerful. Kagome had let her hair grow longer than

Kikyo's had been. It now cascaded past her knees. Instead of a ribbon, she let her hair flow around her, keeping it pulled

back in a red headband. Instead of her school girl uniform, she wore a long flowing green skirt, and a tucked in white blouse.

She also wore a bit of makeup. But not so much as to offend the people of this time. Just a little pink rouge on her lips.

Her powers had now far surpassed Kikyo's too. She was able to erect barriers, purify without her arrows, had advanced

knowledge of herbs and medicines, and could blow up demons with the flick of her hand. To the outside world, she was

the prettiest and most powerful priestess there ever was. Other than Midoriko. But inside she was lonely. when she slept

she would dream of when they all used to travel together. the nights inuyasha would pull her into his arms while they slept

under the night sky. _Now he probably does that with kikyo _she thought bitterly. She had seen them just yesterday. Passing

her in the market. Kikyo eyed her conceitedly. Kagome paid no mind. They had come, unaware, on her special day. She

was being honored as a the most powerful priestess in all the lands. This was the village where the jewel of four souls was

first given to Kikyo. But the dead priestess was long forgotten. At least in this sense, Kagome had finally replaced Kikyo as

something. Kagome could feel the jealousy emanate in waves as she and Inuyasha observed the celebration. No one

seemed to pay any mind to the dead priestess, whose own good looks were now far surpassed by Kagome. Many admirers

came. To see the look of true beauty, they had said. Kikyo looked disgusted, and had dragged inuyasha away. Who was now

staring at her with a longing look in his eyes. But every night, Kagome would return to the hut Kaede had let her borrow,

alone. No matter how good she looked, how much she was praised. Kikyo still had Inuyasha. The only thing she had ever

really wanted. Sipping on her tea, Kagome sighed and thought about what she was going to do for that day. Visiting her

modern home, or going to see Sango and Miroku, who had finally married and lived in a far away village. Shippou and Kohaku

had joined them. Along with their newborn twin girls, Akiha and Armina. Everyone had someone. _All but me. _Kagome thought

sadly. She was distracted by her thoughts when she heard her curtains open. In stepped Sango, who had a shy smile on

her face. "Sango!" She yelled. Jumping up to hug her friend "I was just coming to see you!" "It's like you knew!"

Sango laughed and hugged her friend back. "Good to finally see you to, it been months." Kagome pulled back. "Ya,sorry

about that." "The people in this village were under frequent demon attacks and I had to protect them." "No need to apologize

Kagome. "I know the people are grateful for your help." After offering her friend a cup of tea, Kagome and Sango sat sitting

deep in thought. "Sango?" Kagome began. "What is it?" Sango answered, lowering her cup. "Do you think we made the right

decision when we wished on the jewel shard?" Sango nodded and closed her eyes. She had waited a long time to hear

Kagome ask that question. For their last use of the jewel shard, Kagome had persuaded them to wish things would turn

out the way they were supposed to turn out. After all, she didnt want to mess with the cosmos, and she knew if things

were meant to be, they were going to happen that way. But now here she was alone. She almost wished she had thought

of something different. To keep inuyasha and send Kikyo's soul to hell. But his heart would always be hers. No matter where

she was. It probably wouldn't have worked out in the long run anyway. "Thats what I came to you for." Sango finally said.

Kagome blinked, confused. "About the shards?" "No." Sango said, setting her tea down. "Miroku and I think you might be

feeling a little lonely here without Inuyasha." Kagome looked down. So there it was. Even from far away they could still sense

her sadness. Sango continued. "So Miroku and I." She stopped and closed her eyes. "Miroku and you what?" Kagome urged

on. "Miroku and I signed you up to find a mate." The hut was silent for some time, before Kagome broke down. "You did

what!" "Now Kagome." Sango said smoothly. Kagome ignored her. "I can't believe you two would do something like this, I

mean, how do you guys even know i'm that lonely anyway?" "Well im not going to do it, I wont!" She sat down hard on her

mat, to signify she meant that it was her final decision. "You have no choice." Sango said. "We put up the house as dowry

to make sure you go. If you don't we'll lose everything." Kagome stared at her friend in shock. She had risked becoming

homeless so that she could find a man? Kagome thought of refusing, before she looked at her friend. A brand new mother

who had to keep a roof over her children's head. A woman who had been like a sister to her for years. She couldn't do it.

She had to go. Kagome let out a sigh of defeat. And as soon as she did she felt warm arms being thrown over her neck.

"Im so excited for you!" Sango gushed. "Yeah,yeah." Kagome replied sourly. "So how does this thing work anyway?"

"Well." Sango said. "There is a type of magic, like Kanna's mirror, that allows people from anywhere see whats going on

on this game at anytime." "Like a t.v.?" Kagome interrupted. "A what?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head. "Anyway,

there will be eleven more women besides you. both human and demonesses." Sango paused for Kagome's reaction. She

was looking at the ground, thoughtfully. "Each woman will compete for his love until you are kicked off one by one. Until he

decides the last one standing will be his mate." "Sounds like reality tv." She said to herself. "When do I leave?" Sango

looked nervously at the ground. "Sango." Kagome scolded in a warning voice. "You carraige is waiting outside." Kagome

gasped. "So soon?" "Ya, so you better move quick." Kagome muttered darkly and began shoving clothes and accessories

into the backback she always bought. "So do you know who this guy is?" She asked, not really caring. She was going to get

herself elimanated as soon as possible. Sango shook her head. "All I know is that its in the western lands." Kagome frowned.

Didn't Sesshoumaru control those lands? He must have been angry to find out such a show was going to be going on in his

lands. Human and demon women trying to mate a demon? He must have been going crazy. If only she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon of love chapter 2**

**Author's note: I don't own anything.**

Fidgeting with her clothes for the thousandth time, Kagome nervously awaited to arrive in the Western lands before dark. _It only took forever._

she thought. She wanted to meet this "bachelor" for a short time, get herself kicked off, and be back before dinner. The carriage had stopped

abruptly, and she sighed, relieved. They had been traveling for almost the entire day. And the sun was just beginning to set.

Kagome groaned inwardly. _There went my plan. _She thought. The carriage driver turned to look at her. "There is a change

of clothes in the compartment, miss." Kagome felt around for her change of clothes when she suddenly gasped. No material had ever felt this

great. A silk kimono wrapped around her tiny fingers, and she pulled it out in awe. It was a beautiful light pink dress, with a dark shiny

purple framing the sleeves and hems. In all her time in the feudal era , Kagome had never seen an outfit so exquisette. It was perfect. Not

even the royal ladies they sometimes ran across in their travels were dressed this nice. Quickly, she struggled out of her miko clothes and

slipped the kimono over her body. Hastily, she pinned up the back part of her hair and left the front fanning her face. She felt ready. And

just at that moment, the carraige stopped. They had finally arrived at a breathtaking castle. It was beautiful. Gardens everywhere, waterfalls,

and really green grass. _This person must be rich._ She thought. Lined up in front of her, she saw two other human women. The other nine

were female demons. Just like Sango said. All the women eyed each other with jealously and malice. All this hate towards each other just for

one guy. _Women are ridiculous_. She thought. Kagome stood in line with the rest of them. She could feel the awkwardness in the air. Without

warning, a blue and white haired demoness stepped forward. "What is the meaning of this!" She shrieked. Kagome looked all around, feeling

confused. Was she talking about her? She didn't have to wait long for an answer. The demoness pointed a long white and pointy well

manicured claw at Kagome's chest. "Who invited the miko to find a mate with us demons here?" The other women had stopped their talking

and turned to look at Kagome. She was so embarrassed. "Well girl, who invited you!" A majestic voice interrupted her tirade. "I did." The ladies

turned towards the cold voice that had spoken to them. A tall male with flowing silver hair stepped forward. All of a sudden Kagome felt weak.

Sesshoumaru? Was it really him? she shook her head in confusion. _He hates all humans. Why would he do this? It doesn't make any sense. _She

thought. _It must be for the "publicity" stunt. _The other women bowed at the lord before them, but kagome looked on, frozen solid at his figure

in shock. She suddenly found herself being pulled roughly to the ground with the rest of the girls. "Bow before your lord you fool!" Another

demoness hissed. With flushing cheeks, Kagome bowed to the ground, keeping her head low. _I bet he's_

_enjoying seeing me like this. If only Inuyasha could see me bowing to his brother like this. He would try to cut his head off. At least he would. Before _

_ Kikyo. _Sesshoumaru nodded for the girls to get up. Kagome rose slowly, still keeping her head to the ground. A small green toad looking

demon rushed forward from behind sesshoumaru. Kagome recognized him as Sesshoumaru's servant, jaken. He spoke in an annoying croaky

voice. "Follow me inside the palace. "There, I will show you your each individual rooms." The line began to move forward, following him inside.

As Kagome walked passed Sesshoumaru, his hand shot out to catch her shoulder. She gasped. "It's nice to see you've accepted my personal

invitation, Kagome." _Personal invitation? _She thought. _I just thought Sango signed me up randomly. _Sango was going to get it as soon as she

came back. And she was planning to go back soon. Especially since she found out that bachelor" was Sesshoumaru. Little did anyone know,

the blue and white haired demoness had slipped off into a private garden. Waiting for her instructions. She didn't have to wait long. "Hello

Akana." The demoness Akana turned to the voice. A smirk ran across her tight features. "Hello Kikyo." She replied, as Kikyo stepped out from

the shadows. "I trust your journey was well?" Akana nodded impatiently. "Did the priestess kagome arrive yet?" Akana nodded again.

"Then i assume you already know what to do." "Ruin Kagome." "Ruin her physically and ruin her name." "I want her dead and i want her

reputation tarnished." Akana looked pleased. There was nothing better than to tear apart a person's body and spirit. "If you fail to do so."

Kikyo went on, holding up a small glass bottle with a swirling blue light in it. "Your father's soul shall perish."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Kagome could not believe this. Sesshoumaru was the bachelor? Ice-cold, stoic, insensitive, human hating Sesshoumaru was looking for love. She

wanted to laugh out loud. But kept silent out of fear that he would hear and strike her down. Lost in her thoughts, Kagome did not notice when

she bumped straight into Sesshoumaru's back. "Eeep!" She squeled out. This was it. This was goig to be her end. Kagome raised her blue eyes to

meet that of the demon in front of her. He stared back, his face as unmoving as ever. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru reached out and touched the side of

her face with his claw. Her eyes widened in surprised as he traced his soft hand across her cheek. "Why?" She spoke out confused. He alread

seemed to know the question and nodded. "I am no longer the cold beast you had once encountered. This Sesshoumaru is mildly tolerent and in

need of an heir. Be it human mother or otherwise." Oh damn. So that was it? He wanted someone to screw and impregnate? Yes. She was

definately going to get the hell out of there. Sesshoumaru seemed to notice the look on her face and lifted her chin up gently to look at him. "It is

far from what you think miko. We Inuyoukai do not simply bed then abandon our mates." Kagome nodded. She understood. But still. Ew. "So what

has become of my lowly half-brother?" Kagome could see that he was actually trying to make conversation, and not wanting to offend him, she

gave in. "Inuyasha and I were close to becoming mates. But he ran off to be with Kikyo." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "That stupid half-breed

left this marvel of a woman to be with a clay pot!" Kagome looked down. Her? A marvel? Was she ever flattered. She slowly looked up. "If you

choose me as your mate our children would be half-breeds." She had said it almost sadly. Why? She didn't know. It wasn't as if she wanted to

be here for to long anyway. Sesshoumaru's eyes almost widened. He took her face in his hands again. "This Sesshoumaru does not hate all half

breeds. Just that one." Kagome laughed. "Yeah i know what that feels like." His face almost broke into what looked like a smile. Kagome turned

and started off to wherever she was going at first. When she noticed that Jaken and the other girls had been long gone. And then she groaned.

They were on "Tv". When she had talked to Sesshoumaru it had felt personal. And heartfelt. But now all of Japan would hear all about her life.

_Oh damn._She thought. _Maybe i should keep my mouth shut from now on. _"Um, Sesshoumaru?" She bagan. He nodded. "This, Sesshoumaru will

escort you to your rooms." Kagome followed closely behind him. Making sure she didn't bump into him this time. They walked about ten minutes

before stopping in front of a big wooden door. Sesshoumaru reached out and opened it for her. Kagome could barely contain her awe. The room

was huge. The floors were what looked like carpet before it was known as carpet. There were many closets with hundreds of Kimonos stuffed

inside. She heard Sesshoumaru sigh. "How many times do I have to tell Jaken to put things neatly away for guests?" She giggled. Kagome's eyes

fell on the massive bed in front of her. If she was still traveling with her and Inuyasha's old group they _all _would have been able to fit in there.

_Inuyasha. _She thought almost sadly._ So I Haven't completely stopped loving him." _Sesshoumaru noticed the sad change in her scent and turned to

her. "Does your room not please you?" Kagome shook her head. "It isn't that. Inuyasha just crossed my mind." Sesshoumaru almost growled.

"Enough talk about that weak Hanyou. You are better off without that thing in your prescense." She smiled. "I guess you always know what to

say,huh Sesshoumaru?" And then his lips were on her. She had never been kissed like this. Not even by Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was

experianced. Unlike Inuyasha. Who had only kissed Kikyo in his lifetime before her. Kagome was lost in ecstasy when the door bursed open

suddenly. "Master Sesshoumaru! Girl! There you are. I turn around for one second and this girl is off lost somewhere. I told you about allowing

weak humans inside your palace." Before Jaken could continue he found himself hurling through the air, only to be stopped by the sturdy walls.

He slid down in pain. "You will hold your tongue in front of my guests." Sesshoumaru said coldly. Kagome laughed. Serves him right!

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "There are things that i need to attend to." He stopped and kissed her hand. "We will see you at dinner?" Kagome

nodded. Dinner sounded great. And then it hit her. We? Thats right. She was competing for his love alongside many other women.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I dont own anything**

**note:The characters might have to be a little dont really imagine sesshoumaru falling in love with a human right?**

Akana stood impatiently behind a wall. She couldnt believe what she was hearing! "So this bitch gets her own private room and

we all have to share with the next bitch!" She muttered bitterly. She huffed and went to join the other ladies to hear what they were going to do.

Of course, perfect Kagome was there, with a hint of a smile covering her pretty face. _Bitch. _Akana thought scornfully. "3 of you ladies will have a date

with lord Sesshoumaru in about twenty minutes, the rest of you will wait until tommorow morning." Jaken stated. "When i call out your names step

forward to receive your invitations to dinner." The girls all waited on edge. "Jena!" Jaken screamed. A pretty human with short dark hair stepped

forward gleefully. "Sarah!" A pretty girl with long blonde hair beamed around the room as she took her invitation. "And.." The girls leaned forward

anxiously. "Kagome!" Kagome could barely contain her excitement. Akana looked on in disgust. "Of course the humans get to go first." A green

curly haired demoness named Hikara said scornfully. The humans heard her comments and their faces darkened. The other demon women smirked

at her comment. "Get ready." Jaken said. Kagome went to her room and opened up the closet, looking for a kimona to wear. She finally settled on

a dark pink one with a purple sash. She combed and pinned her hair back into a an upsweep. She looked stunning in her final result. Cautiously,

she walked back down the stairs to the dinner room. She was saddened she was the first one wanted to check out the other girls

outfits so she could quickly run back and change if they looked better than her. Sesshoumaru was already waiting. He stood up when he saw her.

His eyes swept through her body. "You look, nice." Kagome's face fell. She expected more than nice. Sarah entered the room and kagome looked

to see what she was wearing. She had on a flowing red kimono and let her long blonde hair hang over her shoulder. Kagome felt plain next to

her. Sarah ran up and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek. Kagome felt a jealous tinge go through her. "My lord it's so good to see you again!" The

girl gushed. Sesshoumaru smiled faintly at her. "You look amazing." Kagome was furious. So she just looked _nice_ and sarah was ,

men. Jena walked in the room at that moment. She was wearing a tight green kimono and her perfect huge breast were propped up. Her face

was full of makeup and her curly hair was wet and tousled. She looked stunning. _Stunningly whorish. _Kagome though jealously. "You are looking

beautiful tonight." Sesshoumaru addressed her. Jena smirked seductively. "Thank you my lord." They all sat down for dinner. "So what do you do

for a living Jena?" Aske Sesshoumaru. Jena smiled. "Well, i run an orphange in a small village." She looked over to Kagome then turned back to

Sesshoumaru. "I wanted to be a miko but then decided i wanted a life." Kagome glared at her. "Bitch." The others turned to stare at her. "What

was that?" Asked Sesshoumaru. he knew perfectly well what she said. his demon ears picked the word up and he smirked inwardly, amused.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing." Jena glared back at her. "Lets get out of here and go outside." He suggested. The girls followed. While they

were leaving Jena turned and looked at a woman listening closely from another room. Akana appeared. "You know what to do." She stated to

Jena. Jena nodded. "The bitch will be out of our way soon." With that she turned and went to join her other guests.

**Author's note:Sorry it was so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

Kagome fumed as she followed Sesshoumaru and the other ladies outside. Since when was _she _just nice compared to those other whores? _Stop it_

_kagome! _She scolded herself. _You hate Sesshoumaru remember? He tried to kill you! _"Why do i even care who he's with." She muttered aloud.

Sesshomaru fixed his gaze on her. "What was that miko?" "Hm, Nothing." Kagome shook her head, not wanting to be bothered while she fretted.

"If you ladies don't mind I want to spend the rest of this date with Kagome." Kagome's head whipped up. "You want to spend time with me?" The

other girls stared at her and she felt foolish at sounding so desperate. Sesshoumaru nodded as Sara left, crestfallen, and Jena swished angrily

past her with a scowl. Kagome could barely hide her grin. Soon they were alone, with nothing but the night. Sesshoumaru stared into the sky. "You

look beautiful tonight Kagome." He whispered. Kagome's face flushed a little at his compliment. "I want you to know you're safe tonight. I have to

get rid of two girls and none of them are you." Kagome was surprised, forgetting about her earlier plight to be eliminated as soon as

possible. "You want to keep me?" She asked, almost dreamily. He nodded his head. "Then why did you say that im ugly!" She exploded. He

stepped back, stunned, then quickly regained his composure. "I did not imply such a thing." He said cooly. Kagome glared at him for a few

seconds more, and then sighed and dropped her gaze. "You thought Sara and Jena looked prettier than me?" She whispered. Kagome then

felt a hand on her cheek. "You are so beautiful Kagome. I only said that because I wanted to see the fire in you. I love the fire in you!"

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You, love something about me?" "I do." He replied, kissing her cheek. Kagome turned her

head to meet his gaze and found her lips pressed to his. It was the best feeling in the world. Even Inuyasha didnt bring out the lust in her like

Sesshoumaru did. She groaned and hung on to his waist, leaning forward. Back in the house dark eyes watched the scene in disgust. "She

kissed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? That whore!" Kikyo observed jelously. "She thinks she can have any guy she wants, We'll show her! Right

girls?" Kikyo turned to Akana and Jena. "Right." They both agreed, dazed from the control spell Kikyo had put on them.


End file.
